


Вот почему люди не едут в Джерси

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Иногда магические заклинания недооцененных суперзлодеев приводят к последствиям длиной в девять месяцев.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Вот почему люди не едут в Джерси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is Why People Don't Go To Jersey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874530) by [attackofthezee (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee). 



> 1) Первая часть серии "Два упёртых суперсолдата и волшебный младенец". Вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239024  
> 2) Большое спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

– Слушай, я понимаю, что многое изменилось с треклятого тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого, но я абсолютно уверен, что кое-что осталось прежним: _мужчина не может забеременеть_ , – Баки говорит все это, бурно жестикулируя, требует ответов, а Стив последовательно бросает невидящий взгляд сперва на него, потом на собственный живот, потом снова на Баки и наконец на Локи.

(«Ну, он иногда такое проделывает», – сказал Тор, когда Локи появился, _живехонький_ , после щелчка Таноса, – и пожал плечами, будто нет совершенно ничего особенного в том, что тот, о чьей смерти он всем рассказал, просто вернулся обратно.

Стив подумал о том, что они с Баки _тоже_ проделывают подобное иногда, и понял, что не стоит придираться.)

Пожав плечами, Локи невыразительно машет рукой и растягивается на _диване Стива_ как у себя дома.

– Это магия, – говорит он, будто это всё объясняет.

Стив все еще ошарашен и, должно быть, глаза у него как блюдца, так что пока этот ответ его устраивает, но Баки, кажется, не согласен.

– Магия? _Магия_? Мой… Стив залетел… беременный… ждет гребаного ребенка, и все, что ты можешь ответить: «О, это магия»?

– Я не был свидетелем ни заклинания, ни зачатия, и потому, полагаю, помимо этого ничего знать не могу.

– Я _не_ _слышал_ никакого заклинания, – капризно возражает Баки.

Это не мило. Ни капельки.

– Э-э, кажется, слышал я, – вмешивается Стив, оторвав взгляд от изгиба губ Баки, сейчас кривившихся от раздражения.

*

Дело было так.

Началось все, когда очередной недалекий злодей недели – точнее, злодейка – решил побаловаться магией в Джерси и перекроить ткань реальности, или что там делала эта чудачка окутанными зеленым сиянием руками. Разумеется, отправиться туда смогли только Баки и Стив, пусть и не горели желанием соваться в Джерси в воскресенье. Они решили проблему.

По большей части.

Они по большей части решили проблему.

Просто возникли кое-какие осложнения, вот и всё.

Стив прижал колдунью щитом, и она подняла на него зеленые светящиеся глаза. Она окинула Стива взглядом, будто запустившим в него когти, с головы до ног, и Стиву показалось, что колдунья заглянула ему в самую душу. А потом она рассмеялась ему в лицо.

Это сбивало Стива с толку, учитывая тот факт, что он собирался надеть на нее нейтрализующие силу наручники и отправить в _невероятно_ охраняемую тюрьму, чтобы она больше не смогла терроризировать Нью-Джерси.

(Если честно, Нью-Джерси заслуживал капельку террора. Стив просто хотел, чтобы тот взял небольшой перерыв, по личным причинам. Ведь все предпочитали забить на плохишей, которые там вылезали, и потому тащиться в чертов Штат садов вечно приходилось им с Баки. Если совсем честно, в своей новой жизни Стив с радостью дальше 14-й улицы никуда не выбирался бы.)

– О, _о_ , ну разве не _чудесно_? – проговорила колдунья и рассмеялась, весело и довольно, а вовсе не маниакально и зловеще, как все прочие недооцененные суперзлодеи, к которым привык Стив. – Ох уж эти мужчины, вечно не замечают того, что происходит у них под самым носом.

А потом рука ведьмы неожиданно быстро метнулась в обход щита и щелкнула Стива прямо по лбу. Перед глазами полыхнул зеленый свет, от места удара распространилось приятное покалывание, а когда все кончилось, под щитом не оказалось ничего, кроме клуба зеленого дыма.

Стив _терпеть не мог_ магию.

*

Той ночью у них был секс, потому что Стив придерживался мнения, что постмироспасательные (или просто постджерсиспасательные) жизнеутверждающие потрахушки – лучший способ отпраздновать тот факт, что их не раздавило, будто жуков, постоянными попытками вселенной им подгадить.

(В защиту вселенной следует сказать, что в последнее время она пыталась им подгадить намного реже. Стив даже рискнул заметить, что _дела идут хорошо_. Жизнь сделалась настолько мирной, что он вел уроки рисования в доме престарелых и каждый день возвращался домой к лучшему другу, который был жив и как минимум наполовину здоров. По Стандартам Стива жизнь была хороша.)

На самом деле между Стивом и Баки ничего _такого_ не было. Они просто иногда занимались сексом. В смысле очень часто. Не в знак вечной любви или еще какой чуши в том же духе – просто взаимно гарантированные оргазмы между двумя приятелями.

Они не были _влюблены_ друг в друга, ничего подобного. Да, они _любили_ друг друга, но не так. В конце концов, зачем Стиву искать кого-то, чтобы хорошо провести время, а потом беспокоиться, что о нем разболтают и начнут перемывать косточки в желтых газетенках и твиттере? А Баки весьма удобно был под рукой и, кажется, всегда не прочь сунуть член в задницу Стива Роджерса.

Просто так было гораздо _проще_.

*

Шесть недель и намного большее количество Взаимно Гарантированных Дружеских Оргазмов спустя Стива выворачивало в туалете, пока он обдумывал вероятность сбоя сыворотки и мстительного возвращения неладов с желудком.

Наверное, вселенной надоело наблюдать за хорошей жизнью Стива Роджерса, и она решила подкинуть ему проблемы с сывороткой, чтобы не расслаблялся.

Его размышления прервало неожиданное самовольное появление Тора и Локи и странный маниакальный смех последнего.

*

В глазах Локи загорается что-то, ужасно смахивающее на приманьяченное веселье, и Стиву приходится вспомнить, как Халк швырял его, словно тряпичную куклу, чтобы не бросить в него что-нибудь самому.

– Ого. О, _лучше не бывает_.

– Что? Что лучше не бывает?

– Ах, нет, нет, сказать не могу. Заклинание явно предназначено для того, чтобы вы двое решили кое-что для себя, так что мне незачем вам об этом рассказывать.

– Единственное, что мне нужно для себя решить, – это стоит ли вышвырнуть тебя из окна, а потом тратиться на замену стекол, – ворчит Баки.

Но Стива не обдурить. Баки, странное дело, к Локи относится благосклонно. Как он утверждает, это расположение появилось из-за того, что они оба страдают из-за гигантских светловолосых идиотов.

Стив убежден, что дело в инопланетном происхождении Локи. Если инопланетянин не пытается активно выкосить полвселенной, Баки способен лишь восхищаться.

*

– Я не врач, – первым делом говорит Брюс Беннер, когда Баки притаскивает бедолагу домой и требует осмотреть Стива.

– Я магическим образом забеременел. Нет такого соглашения о неразглашении информации и настолько большой армии юристов, чтобы они смогли помочь удержать все в тайне, если я пойду к настоящему доктору.

Умолкнув, Стив наблюдает, как на лице Брюса одно за другим возникают сложные выражения, показывающие, насколько он шокирован, а потом им на смену приходит покорное смирение.

– Зачем только я стал ученым, – бормочет Брюс, и Стив вежливо притворяется, что сыворотка не позволяет ему всё прекрасно расслышать. – Я мог бы стать библиотекарем. Или учителем. _Кем_ _угодно_ , но только не чертовым ученым.

– Слушай, я понимаю, ты сейчас занят тем, что ставишь под сомнение каждый сделанный тобой жизненный выбор, приведший к этому мигу, но можешь просто проверить, в порядке Стив или нет?

Брюс бросает на Баки такой взгляд, будто испытывает легкое желание превратиться в Халка и вышвырнуть его из окна. Стив понимает Брюса. За тридцать с лишним (или сто, как посмотреть) лет дружбы он тоже порой ощущал страстное неукротимое желание выкинуть Баки Барнса из окна. С не слишком большой высоты, надо сказать, _но все же_.

– Я могу его осмотреть, но, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, мне нужно настоящее медицинское учреждение. Не знаю, какая сыворотка у вас, но моя не наградила меня способностью проводить ультразвуковое исследование одними глазами.

Стив ни разу не любитель медосмотров, но Брюс явно не в духе и слегка сучится от шока, что удивительным образом заставляет немного расслабиться. Стив думает, что, когда все это кончится, он даже не будет дуться на Баки за то, что тот натравил на него доктора.

*

Через час они оказываются на медицинском этаже в башне Тони. Еще часа через два Брюс разглядывает снимки, рассеянно катаясь туда-сюда на стуле и что-то бормоча под нос. Тони вломился сюда вместе с ними и отказался уходить, а потом медленно, но верно подтянулись все Мстители, бывшие и нынешние, которые на данный момент пребывали в Нью-Йорке.

Если мыслить _логически_ , выйдя в отставку, им следовало поселиться в каком-то более тихом и менее склонном к апокалипсисам местечке, чем Нью-Йорк. Но нет, очевидно, случай не тот.

Первой после Тони появляется Наташа, которая, как видно, не отправилась на очередную суперсекретную шпионскую миссию из тех, в которых, по ее утверждению, больше не участвует. Однако Стив не такой дурак, чтобы ей верить. Сколько бы Наташа ни клялась и ни божилась, что завязала тасовать личности и теперь счастливо живет под видом Надин Роман, капризной ветреной дамы, делящей с тремя кошками квартиру в Куинсе, Стив знает, что она никогда не прекратит свои шпионские игры. Пусть он и уверен, что иногда эти игры заключаются в том, что Наташа и Клинт летят на джете Тони в Южную Америку, шпионят там за каким-нибудь сановником и больше ничего.

Наташа выдувает пузырь жвачки Стиву в лицо, пристраивается на краю неудобного стола, на котором он сидит, и отказывается двигаться с места. Это странным образом успокаивает.

Питер приходит с фингалом под глазом и разбитой губой.

– Мистер Старк сказал, что я обязан быть здесь и что мне снесет крышу, когда я увижу, как вы снова бросаете вызов науке, – сообщает он.

Баки живо уводит его в сторонку и читает лекцию на тему того, что, хотя технически он взрослый, пора уже перестать нарываться на драки, потому что «миру больше не нужны Стивы, Питер».

Стив бы обиделся, но Баки абсолютно прав. Мир и с ним одним едва справляется, куда ему еще один Стив, который выглядит как Питер и умеет раскачиваться на паутине.

К тому моменту, когда поток гостей иссякает, Стив зажат между Баки и Нат, которые перебрасываются подколками на четырех языках; Сэм присутствует в виде головы и плеч на экране планшета Ванды и изо всех сил старается сдержать истерический смех, а Клинт, сидя на одном из свободных столов, накладывает жидкие швы и наклеивает пластыри, как будто не происходит совершенно ничего экстраординарного.

– Ты определенно беременный, – говорит Брюс, прерывая болтовню вокруг. – Я не акушер, поэтому нельзя полностью доверять тому, что я скажу, но, кажется, беременность развивается нормально. По крайней мере, нормально для магическим образом возникшей суперсолдатской беременности при отсутствии, э-э, более традиционной репродуктивной системы.

Брюс выглядит так, будто жалеет о каждом сказанном слове, Стив буквально видит сожаление в его глазах и практически слышит сакраментальное: «Лучше бы я стал чертовым библиотекарем».

– Теперь твой бойфренд может успокоиться и больше не таскать меня с самого севера штата, – вопреки своим словам, Брюс кажется не настолько раздраженным, насколько должен быть раздражен человек, которого проволок через весь штат бывший ассасин, чтобы проверить здоровье своего лучшего друга и магического зародыша внутри этого самого лучшего друга. Стив понимает, что в Баки есть жутковатое очарование.

– Он мне не…

– Я не его…

– Да-да, простите, ошибся. Он просто отец твоего магического ребенка. Определенно, с моей стороны грубо называть его твоим бойфрендом.

– Эй, а вдруг это не мой ребе…

– Только закончи это предложение и получишь по яйцам.

*

Стив _уверен_ , что неожиданная и чертовски незапланированная магическая беременность должна причинять больше неудобств. Но это не так. Ничего _такого_.

Ему даже не приходится особенно отрываться от нормальной жизни.

Он в _отставке_. Он бросил единственный взгляд на вселенную, целую и восстановленную, с втоптанным в грязь трупом Таноса, и передал капитанский щит Сэму. С него _довольно_. Баки остался, и Стив не в обиде, но сам он всем своим существом ощущал завершенность, чувствовал, что его непрерывная битва окончена.

Иногда, как в случае с заклинательницей, он надевает костюм и следует за Баки в бой, но по большей части Стив Роджерс живет спокойной жизнью, как прочие Мстители из первого состава. (Относительно спокойной. Он не уверен, что супергерои особенно сильны в искусстве сидеть и не высовываться _вообще._ )

На самом деле, все нормально. Когда токсикоз прекращается и Стив прочно на середине срока, все вполне нормально. Он не уверен, что подписался бы на что-то подобное по доброй воле, но это определенно не так плохо, как превращение в суперсолдата.

*

А потом начинаются схватки, и Стив, перебирая в уме уйму, _уйму_ способов выследить и прикончить колдунью, которая это с ним сотворила, берет назад абсолютно все слова о том, что беременность не так плоха, как сыворотка и аппарат Говарда.

*

Младенец весит почти три с половиной килограмма и больше смахивает на состоящего из складочек мутанта, чем на человеческого ребенка.

Стив влюбляется в него с первого взгляда.

– По-моему, это инопланетянин, – серьезно сообщает он, любуясь их с Баки магически созданным отпрыском.

Ребенок смотрит на них, и кажется, что он абсолютно не в восторге от появления на свет. Стив его _понимает_. Он сам чувствовал примерно то же самое первые двадцать с лишним лет жизни.

– Не-а, он человек. Выглядит в точности как винтажный Стив Роджерс. Если дать ему подрасти до шести лет и держать впроголодь, он станет очень похож на тебя на момент нашего знакомства.

– Мы будем кормить его как следует, – клянется Стив, крепче прижимая к себе сына, будто пытаясь защитить его от самой идеи недоедания.

– Я пошутил, Роджерс, он будет получать всё, что захочет, – Баки успокаивает Стива поцелуем в лоб и добавляет: – А теперь дай мне его подержать, он и мой ребенок тоже.

Стив подумывает последовать примеру Клинта и спрятаться с сыном в вентиляции, чтобы никогда никому его не отдавать. И все же он вручает ребенка Баки и радуется, что поступил именно так, потому что Баки делает то, что можно охарактеризовать лишь словом «таять».

– Это самая идиотская фигня из всего, что с нами приключалось, Стив, но господи, он просто нечто.

– Ага. Ага, он такой.

*

– Нам все еще нужно его как-то назвать, – вспоминает Стив спустя несколько часов, когда просыпается и осознает, что вся одежда на сынишке по-прежнему помечена: «Ребенок Роджерса и Барнса».

– Почему, блин, мы не подумали об этом заранее? – ужасается Баки, вслед за чем берет младенца на руки и по очереди шевелит все его пальчики на ручках и ножках.

Стив уже предвидит устрашающее и чудесное будущее, в котором Баки пойдет на край света ради этого паренька.

– _Потому что_ , – Стив дополняет фразу неопределенным жестом, который означает: «А мне почем знать, вот такие мы плохие родители».

– Как думаешь, сможем отвертеться, если заявим, что, согласно старым поверьям, детям не положено давать имена в первый год жизни?

– Да, но мы не будем этого делать.

– Зануда.

– Да ладно, надо его как-то назвать. На кого он похож, как по-твоему?

– На _тебя_.

– Это делу не поможет.

– Еще как поможет. Его зовут Грант.

– Нет, _ни за что_.

– Поздно. Он – Грант. Это у него в крови. Он даже выглядит как Грант.

 _Черт_ _._ _И_ _правда_ _._

*

Тор тащит Локи домой к Стиву и Баки примерно через месяц после появления там Гранта. Он выталкивает Локи на середину гостиной и велит:

– Скажи им, что ты сделал, брат.

Локи молчит и сверлит хмурым взглядом какую-то точку в отдалении, пока Тор не пихает его в бок могучим локтем. Локи изо всех сил старается сделать вид, будто удар не заставил его задохнуться.

– _Возможно_ , что колдунья, одарившая вас этой маленькой радостью, была… – он сердито косится на Тора. – Мне _обязательно_ это говорить?

Тор смотрит так же сердито и отвечает:

– _Да_.

Стив надеется, что это не начало одной их тех драк, в которых Локи пыряет Тора ножом, а Тор проламывает Локи стену. У Стива есть дела поважнее срочного ремонта.

– Колдуньей был я, – наконец признается Локи, всем своим видом показывая, что он так ужасно утруждает себя лишь из-за Тора.

– А ведь он так хорошо себя вел, – вздыхает Тор. – Целых девяносто восемь дней без единой попытки захватить мир.

– Я не пытался захватить мир. Мне стало _скучно_. В Мидгарде _скучно_.

– Так это сделал _ты_? – вмешивается Стив в их перебранку, и у него определенно не срывается голос, а если и срывается, то исключительно от _ярости_.

– Ради благого дела, – невозмутимо отзывается Локи.

– В смысле, ты решил, что можно без разрешения перекраивать тело Стива ради _благого дела_? – тон Баки остается абсолютно ровным на протяжении всего вопроса, но Стив каким-то образом слышит, что он выделяет последние слова.

– Мы все еще работаем над пониманием морали, – Тор крепко держит Локи за плечи, чтобы – как подозревает Стив – не позволить ему раствориться в воздухе, хотя, может быть, просто чтобы вовремя выкинуть его в окно и таким образом спасти от Баки, если что.

Баки определенно выглядит так, будто Локи вот-вот понадобится спасать.

Стив отвлекает Баки, сунув ему в руки Гранта. Прием работает: Баки слегка успокаивается и прижимает сына к груди, продолжая сверлить Локи возмущенным взглядом.

– Так получается… – нахмурившись, Стив умолкает, сомневаясь, что хочет озвучивать пришедшую в голову мысль.

– Да? – уточняет Локи с огромным облегчением, косясь на Баки так, словно тот Зимний Солдат, а не новоиспеченный папаша, которому уже месяц едва ли удается добраться до душа.

– Получается, даже если мы осознаем то, что мы по твоей задумке должны осознать, он не исчезнет.

– _Что_? – переспрашивают Баки и Локи хором.

Они оба в ужасе, но если ужас в голосе Локи умеренный, то, судя по интонации Баки, Стив только что сообщил, что Бруклин стерли с карты и заменили фермерскими угодьями.

– Звучит логично, – не сдается Стив, после чего отбирает у Баки Гранта и обнимает так крепко, насколько осмеливается. Грант выглядит исключительно недовольным, но не плачет и даже не издает тихие, похожие на икоту звуки, предвещающие неминуемую грандиозную истерику. – Если заклинание предназначалось для того, чтобы мы что-то осознали, было бы логично, если бы… _последствия_ исчезли, стоило нам достичь цели.

– Роджерс, ты думал, что наш ребенок может _исчезнуть_? – шипит Баки, и пластины на загудевшей металлической руке приходят в движение для большей выразительности.

– Нет. Да. _Может быть_. Нам бы просто пришлось никогда не осознавать то, что нам было положено осознать, и все было бы _нормально_.

– Что, еще девяносто гребаных лет? Мы, может, и тупицы, но не _настолько_ же.

– Мы бы могли…

– Нет, – вмешивается Локи. – Заклинание бы так не сработало. Дать кому-то ребенка, пусть даже зачатого благодаря магии, а потом отнять его… Даже я не настолько жесток.

В его голосе звучит странная нежность, от которой Стиву хочется выйти с Грантом за дверь и выскочить из ближайшего окна. Тут всего лишь второй этаж, поэтому проблем не будет, особенно если это даст возможность отложить на потом осознание факта, что безумный, одержимый захватом мира братец Тора иногда может вести себя почти по-человечески.

– И потом, сам по себе ребенок не магический. Магия всего лишь позволила зачать его, – добавляет Локи.

Нежности в его голосе больше нет, но Стив не испытывает облегчения.

– Ага. Хорошо. Это… Это _хорошо_ , – выдыхает он, и его отпускают все тревоги, о наличии которых он сам не догадывался.

– А что мы, по-твоему, должны были осознать? – Баки обнимает Стива сзади, кладет подбородок ему на плечо и корчит рожицы сыну.

Стив улыбается так, что, не будь он суперсолдатом, у него разболелись бы щеки. Ответная улыбка Баки – лучшее зрелище на свете.

– Боюсь, такими темпами, чтобы вы что-то поняли, понадобится заклинание помощнее.

– _Брат_ , – многозначительно произносит Тор.

– Ай, успокойся, я не собираюсь ничего делать. Смысл?

Развернувшись на пятках, Локи уходит не попрощавшись, а Тор следует за ним, весело бросив:

– Прощайте, семья Роджерс-Барнс!

*

Позже, когда Стив ничком валяется поперек кровати, а Грант спит (чтобы ровно через полтора часа проснуться и прореветь сорок пять минут), Баки падает на Стива и спрашивает:

– Так что все-таки мы не осознаем, Стиви?

– Сам знаешь.

Потому что если Баки умудрился наблюдать, как Стив произвел на свет _его ребенка_ , и не понять, что он _влюблен_ в Стива, придется смириться с фактом, что повреждения мозга, полученные в ГИДРе, очевидно, имеют какие-то долгосрочные последствия, о которых они пока не знают.

– Ага. Ага, знаю, – говорит Баки, и Стив чувствует легкое прикосновение губ к затылку.

– Может, сперва поспим, а в любви признаваться будем попозже? – просит Стив, вжимаясь щекой в подушку и размышляя, можно ли дремать и разговаривать одновременно.

Вряд ли.

– Да, разумеется, приятель, – Баки укладывается так, чтобы они лежали на боку, прижавшись друг к другу и переплетясь ногами, а Стив уткнулся головой Баки под подбородок. – Кстати, я тебя люблю, если ты не знал, – буднично добавляет он, поглаживая Стива по спине.

– О да, я и не догадывался, – бормочет Стив Баки в шею. Он сует руки под футболку Баки сзади, добираясь до горячей кожи, и немного изгибается, чтобы прижать холодные ступни к его икрам. Счастье стало привычным состоянием в последнее время, но оно все еще застревает под ребрами, раздувается, словно воздушный шарик, и поднимает его вверх, высоко-высоко. – Я вообще не догадывался, даже близко, слишком хорошо ты это скрывал.

Он уже засыпает, настолько вымотавшись, что сон уносит его без спроса, но еще успевает крепче вжать пальцы в спину Баки, и, касаясь губами горла, прошептать что-то, что, как он надеется, похоже на: «Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак».

КОНЕЦ


End file.
